A software application often includes a user interface (UI) that enables its users to interact with the application. For example, a user may provide inputs to the application and the outputs of the application may be presented to the user through the application user interface. With modern software applications, the user interfaces are often graphical in nature. A graphical user interface (GUI) is a special type of user interface that allows software users to interact with a software application with images rather than text commands. Both native software applications and web-based software applications may include graphical user interfaces.